A heat sensitive valve is useful in closing fluid flow in a line when a predetermined temperature is reached. However, once the valve closes, it can only be reopened by lowering the temperature in the valve. This can take time.
Water faucet aerators have been designed and manufactured for more than sixty years, providing such features as splash reduction, economical flow rates, low plumbing noise, consistent stream diameter, stream straightness, clog resistance and low side spray. Sometimes, scalding water can come out of the faucet without warning thereby possibly burning the faucet user. An anti-scald feature is not typically incorporated into a common water faucet aerator housing. Attempts to design such a feature have resulted in an add-on attachment that is too costly, large or difficult for people to use.
An anti-scald adapter exists which restricts the flow of hot water at a specified high temperature but incorporates a cumbersome reset system. To reset the adapter, the operator must first shut off the hot water then repeatedly turn off and on the cold water in order to cool down the adapter. This reset procedure is time-consuming, annoying and not user friendly. It does not allow the user access to high temperature water when needed. This anti-scald adapter causes a plumbing condition known as water-hammering. This condition is initiated when the internal valve member closes abruptly against the valve seat and by reciprocating rebounds begins to bounce off and on the seating or sealing position. When the flow of water starts and stops rapidly within the plumbing system, it causes the pipes to knock and shake violently. At times, this can cause damage to joints and seals of the plumbing system, while at the same time producing a loud disturbing noise in the water pipes.
A number of devices and systems have been invented and patented over the years directed to regulating faucet water temperatures. Some of these are identified below.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title ______________________________________ US 3,870,080 Volume and Temperature Regulating Faucet US 3,791,409 Temperature Adjusting Water Faucet Device US 3,396,749 Temperature Control Hot & Cold Water Faucet Attachment US 4,774,982 Tap Water Temperature Adjusting Device US 4,743,120 Water Temperature Sensor for Faucet or Shower US 4,681,141 Light-Detector, Hand-Controlled Faucet with Water Temperature US 3,952,594 Temperature Registering Faucet Attachment US 4,570,848 Automatic Bath Water Temperature Control US 4,778,104 Temperature Responsive Line Valve US 4,480,784 Hot Water Cutoff Safety Valve for Showers US 4,210,284 Temperature Limiting Device US 4,756,030 Bathroom Controller US 3,648,724 Thermostatically Controlled Bathroom Safety Appliance US 4,774,978 Safety Mechanism for Hot-Water Dispenser US 4,148,697 Safety Mixing Tap for Wash Basin ______________________________________